metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Shiee
The Big Shiee is the fourth boss from Metal Slug 2/X. Information Big Shiee is a large amphibious tank, designed for traveling on water and land, using it's tracks to travel like a conventional tank. It is armed with several 75mm APDS cannons, as well as a large main cannon which is hidden on the front. It effectively serves as a land battleship. Details All the side-cannons of the tank will be fire 75mm APDS cannon constantly at the player, so you must keep moving all the time while shooting them. Once at least five and sometimes four cannons are taken down, the boss will show its main cannon, a short-barreled huge-caliber weapon which fires a large heavy shell. This cannon is also used on the second boss in MS4. If you avoid the the shell and are above it when it explodes, you will be flung into the air which is a perfect opportunity to damage the large cannon with the one on the Metal Slug. Variants *'Battleship Big Shiee': Found in Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II and Metal Slug X: Super Vehicle-001, It's Original version. *'Carrier Big Shiee': Found in Metal Slug 6 as a Background,it looks more realistic and many turrets have been removed for converted as an Aircraft Carrier. Trivia *It was based off from land battleships from the Gundam franchise. There is also more than a passing resemblance to the "Space Battleship Yamato" and the IJN Yamato. *Strangely, if the boss used the main cannon before the small cannons were destroyed, sometimes the cannons explode by themselves *Some fans think that the large cannon on the Big Shiee resembles the main gun on the slug. This is true, and this is confusing as it can mislead people into thinking the Rebel Army had some sort of idea of using the gun on the slug. combine this with the fact that the Belt system on the Girida-O Tank is nearly identical to that of the SV001, and it is probable that the Rebels had already started utilizing the technology that the slugs had. But, the Girida-O came before the slug, so it is unknown. Also, the Main gun's shells on the slug and the Shiee look exactly alike as well. *The Big Shiee can be seen in last section of mission 4 of Metal Slug 6, here it seems more like an aircraft carrier due that its main cannons were removed and looks more realistic. It is used to fight against Sea Worm. It is an enemy from the final mission on the game In The Hunt. *When you defeat Big Shiee in Metal Slug 2/X, the Big Shiee looks like sinking. It is possible that Big Shiee was moving on water. *The big shiee's wheels looks like the Emain Macha's wheels. *The turrets used in the boss resembles the turrets of the 203mm naval guns that Japanese cruisers used in the Pacific War. *It also appears in Metal Slug Defense in stage 2 in Third world (Purple world),stage 6 in Green world and stage 7 in Yellow world. *Since that the Big Shiee has Tracks on the side of her hull. This means, that this Boss is based on Experimental Land Battleships by the Wehrmacht in WWII. Such as the Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte Land Battleship, and the Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster. (NOTE: The P. 1500's cannon can resemble the Lethal weapon of the Boss if all turrets are destroyed. Gallery Big_shiee_Sculpture_ready_to_paint.jpg|'Big Shiee Sculpture already finished the Sculpting process, ready to paint.' BigShiee-MSZ.jpg|'Big Shiee artwork from Metal Slug Zero.' Big shiee Sculpture.jpg|'BIG SHIEE Sculpture by Hong Kong scale model competition 2009.'